


Aurora Borealis

by hashtagyourshirt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, And I cheated on the prompt a little, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Solar Flares, Soulmates, Supergirl Secret Santa Femslash Exchange 2018, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i loved writing this, kind of, slight slight angst, this was supposed to be short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtagyourshirt/pseuds/hashtagyourshirt
Summary: Lena Luthor didn’t have a soulmate.Well, that’s not entirely true. She did have a soulmate technically. Lena just wasn’t her soulmate’s soulmate.ORLena has known Kara's her soulmate since the moment they met, but it takes Kara losing her powers for a day to realize Lena's hers.





	Aurora Borealis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeekyStorytelling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyStorytelling/gifts).



> This is my Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa Piece for 20GayTeen! This is for geekystorytelling who requested a No Powers AU (which I followed a bit) and a fresh Soulmate AU (which I hope I did well!). This was so much fun to write. I hope you all enjoy it!

Lena Luthor didn’t have a soulmate. 

Well, that’s not entirely true. She did have a soulmate  _ technically _ . Lena just wasn’t her soulmate’s soulmate. 

Lena remembered the day she met her soulmate. It was a busy day in her new National City office. There was a laundry list of things to fix before the official renaming of LuthorCorp was supposed to take place. Clark Kent had arranged a meeting, and she was in no position to turn it down.  _ All press is supposed to be good press, right? _ she thought bitterly to herself gearing up for the interview. 

She expected Clark to come in with metaphorical guns a-blazing. She had practice responding to many reporter’s cheap jibes about her brother by now, Clark shouldn’t be any different. Even with the particularly unsavory connection between Clark and Lex. Oh, Sappho, was she wrong. 

Lena remembers the feeling in her heart as she gaped at the golden glow coming off in waves from the woman that entered her office behind Clark Kent. She honestly never believed she would reach the day she’d meet her soulmate. She attempted to chalk the entire ordeal up to urban legend; seeing an aura around your soulmate was something parents told their children to give them hope about their futures. Lena was far from prepared when she saw the no-longer-mythic light pulsating around this beautiful, smart woman,  _ her soulmate _ .

“And who are you exactly?” Lena questioned, trying to regain some composure. She was uncertain about how best to get to know this person that, according to the fairytales her mother used to tell her, she was destined to spend her life with. 

“Kara Danvers.” Lena smiled inwardly as the blond adjusted her glasses out of habit or nerves, she wasn’t sure.  

Lena was disappointed that her soulmate,  _ Kara _ , didn’t stay behind to speak with Lena after the interview. Lena originally rationalized it to being shuffled out the door by Clark Kent, senior reporter. Lena was planning several different ways to insure she and Kara would spend time together soon. That time came much sooner than Lena expected. 

Lena, who hated flying, agreed for some unknown reason to travel via helicopter. Even as Lena settled into the cockpit, she felt like her choice should have been changed to travel on the ground. Looking back, Lena was glad she took that flight because it meant seeing her soulmate, Kara, again. As was common for Lena, her life suddenly was in danger in the helicopter that was spinning quickly towards the ground, and there Kara was, saving her. Lena wouldn’t have recognized Supergirl as Kara if it hadn’t been for that familiar, beautiful glowing aura, that warmed Lena’s heart, fluttering around the hero. 

“You’re safe now,” Kara,  _ Supergirl _ , Lena’s  _ soulmate _ assured her while checking the vitals of the helicopter pilot. 

Of course a near death experience wasn’t the time to talk to her soulmate about them being destined to be together. Especially when Lena had just learned her soulmate was Supergirl of all beings in the universe. 

Yet, after the worry for Lena’s life had eased, once LCorp was running smoothly under her reign as Chief Executive Officer, Kara still showed no sign that she recognized Lena as her soulmate as well. 

Lena thought she just needed to give Kara the opportunity to talk to her more, so she’d feel comfortable sharing herself with Lena. Lena assumed that Kara might have been intimidated by the fact that her soulmate was a Luthor. Lena had to admit that she was intimidated that her soulmate was a Super.

Sadly, after giving Kara full access to LCorp and Lena whenever Kara wanted, inviting Kara to attend an LCorp gala with Lena, after watching Supergirl keep up the ruse that she and Kara Danvers were two separate people, and finally after watching Kara date and love someone else, Lena had finally given in to the fact that maybe she was destined to have a soulmate that couldn’t be  _ hers _ . 

It took Lena a considerable amount of time to move on from the sadness that settled in her chest. She elected for becoming best friends with Kara, wanting to keep her close. Lena couldn’t help it if she flirted every now and again with Kara, and possibly, definitely, fell in love with the wonderful person Kara is. She was her soulmate after all, right?

So, here Lena was, flirting with Kara over the lunch she brought to Lena’s LCorp office for the third time this week, loving her more with every glance. 

“Lena,” Kara sang through her laughter. “I can’t believe you confused Frozen, the wonderful Disney movie that brought us “Let It Go” with some movie about people abandoned on a ski lift?!”  

“It’s not my fault!” Lena replied indignantly, but laughing as well. “How was I supposed to know that there were two movies called Frozen?” 

“Couldn’t you tell that it wasn’t right once no one was singing?” 

“I thought I just had to get through the exposition!” 

Kara laughed even harder at this, throwing her head back and stomping her feet on the ground. Lena couldn’t help but join in, Kara’s laughter always infectious, always light, always warming Lena’s heart in a way that felt wonderful and painful at the same time. 

“I only tried watching it for you,” Lena assured as their laughter died down. Kara met Lena’s eyes with a wide, sincere smile. 

“You wanted to do that for me?” Kara asked softly. 

Lena watched the golden light bounce with more force then usual around Kara. It made her blue eyes shine with a sunrise that was always just for the two of them. 

“Of course.” 

Lena’s heart clenched as Kara ducked her head adorably.  _ Oh, god, I’m hopeless _ , Lena thought. She shook her head, needing to remind herself that she can’t get lost in Kara’s eyes because that’s not what best friends do.  _ But it’s what soulmates do,  _ Lena thought bitterly. She focused on the half eaten salad in her lap.

“So, we’re still on for movie night tomorrow?” Lena questioned knowing the answer was yes, of course they were on for their monthly movie night with Alex and Maggie; she’d only asked to change the subject.

“Uh, duh!” Kara exclaimed.  “We should watch the real Frozen, since you messed that up,” she added with a grin.

“Hey!” Kara easily dodged the crouton Lena threw at her while Brainy’s voice erupted in her ear.

“Supergirl.”

“Oh, my phone’s ringing!” Kara announced loudly so Brainy would get the hint. “Sorry, Lena, I should take this.”

“Please,” Lena assured her, knowing full well this was a Supergirl emergency. 

“Hi, boss,” Kara called into the phone until she was certain Lena’s attention was on something else. “Everything going okay?” 

“There appears to a disturbance on Elm that requires your assistance. Noting your elevated voice and dramatic answering of the phone, I’d say you are with Lena right now at LCorp.”

“Uh, what,” Kara stammered. 

“If you leave immediately, it should take you approximately 31 seconds to reach Elm. Director Danvers is already present with a team, but was adamant on needing your, how did she put it? Experience.”

“Oh, an assignment. Of course I can take care of that now.” Kara mouthed “sorry” to Lena as she kept her phone pressed to her ear. “I’m on my way.”

Lena gestured to Kara that she understood needing to leave early.  They shared a hug that did not last nearly long enough in Lena’s opinion, and then Kara was off. 

“I’m so hopeless,” Lena murmured to herself.

“Alex, where am I needed?” Supergirl called on her com, sweeping across the sky. 

“Front and center. We have another Red Tornado situation.” 

Kara nodded and sped toward her sister’s heartbeat ringing in her ears. CADMUS had constructed a number of lesser strength Red Tornados apparently with no other motive than causing chaos throughout the city. So far, Alex and Kara had bagged four since they started popping up in National City three months ago. Kara pushed faster toward her sister, thinking through the plan for making this be Red Tornado number five struck down by Supergirl and the DEO. 

But, things don’t always go according to plan. 

An hour and a half later, Kara laid in bed, two empty cartons of orange juice discarded on her nightstand. 

“You’re certain this won’t last long?” Kara called to Alex, who was in the kitchen making tea for Kara. 

“Like I told you the last twenty times, our technology  _ and _ Brainy’s diagnostic shows this is a temporary solar flare.”  

Kara scrunched her nose at her cousin’s choice of words Alex used.

“The max should be two days.” Alex walked into Kara’s bedroom, placed the tea on the nightstand, nudging the cartons out of the way, and plopped on the bed next to her.  “Anything beyond that, we have the tools to hopefully super charge you and jolt your powers back.”

“And why aren’t we just doing that now instead of waiting?”

“Because,” Alex glared at Kara, “while it may seem like the DEO has unlimited funds, we don’t, and each  _ so far untested  _ super charge costs  _ a lot _ .” Kara’s face scrunched up more at this. “ _ And _ my sister deserves a break; she’s been pushing herself a little too hard lately.” 

“I know. I’m sorry,” Kara softened at her sister’s concern. 

“Have you tried just telling her?” 

Kara didn’t have to guess what Alex was talking about. The subject consumed most of their conversations lately and filled Kara’s mind with anxiety the rest of the time. Well, except for when she was with Lena. 

“No,” Kara groaned. She pulled the hood of her sweatshirt up and pulled the strings tight, so the hood would cover her face. “How am I supposed to tell her that?  ‘Oh, hi, Lena, you’re my best friend, but I love you way more than a friend. Oh, and I know you probably can see that we aren’t soulmates, but I’m Kryptonian so it probably doesn't apply. Oh! And I’m Kryptonian! Meaning I’m Supergirl, and now you hate me.’” Kara ended her little tirade in a huff. 

“You done?” 

“Yes,” Kara replied grumpily. 

“I think you  _ should _ tell her all of that. Maybe not in the same sarcastic way you just told me, but you should tell her.” Alex reached to grip her sister’s hand. “You both deserve that.”

“You’re right,” Kara sighed. “I hate and simultaneously deeply appreciate that you’re right.”

A knock at the door stopped Alex from responding. Out of habit, Kara went to pull her glasses down so she could see who was at the door through the walls. She forgot she didn’t need her glasses to dampen her powers as they were temporarily muted, and poked herself in the eye. 

“Gah! Stupid solar flare!” Kara cried out in unexpected pain. 

“Oh, my god, I will get the door, drama queen.”

Kara threw a pillow in Alex’s general direction, but missed her by five feet. When she tried and failed at eavesdropping on the conversation between the mystery visitor and her sister, Kara got up to see who was coming by in the middle of the afternoon. 

“Yeah, I heard that Kara had gone home sick when I stopped by Catco this afternoon, so I thought I’d come by and bring her some soup,” Lena explained, already putting her things down on the breakfast bar. 

“That’s so sweet of you, Lena. I’m sure Kara would just  _ love _ to see you.” Alex smirked at her own private joke, turning to see Kara already standing in the doorway of her bedroom staring openly at Lena. 

Lena flashed a brilliant smile at Kara, seeing the expected gold light curving off her. This look was normal, something expected by everyone who was ever around Lena while Kara was in the room. But Kara’s reaction was different. She stood gaping in her bedroom’s doorway, struck dumb by the angelic waves of deep reds and purples, bright oranges, and dazzling golds coming off of Lena, standing in her kitchen halfway through preparing a meal for Kara. 

“Rao,” Kara whispered, still not daring to move from her spot. 

“Kara,” Lena beamed. “I didn’t mean to make you get out of bed! Go lay down, I’ll put this in a bowl and be in soon.” Lena immediately started bustling around the kitchen to finish preparing the sick time meal for Kara. 

“Lena?” Kara murmured under her breath, still in awe at the vision of her best friend before her. 

The staring didn’t seem to register with Lena, who was busy pouring soup into a large bowl, but Alex was caught off guard by it. Her brows knit together watching Kara watch Lena. 

“Hey, you okay there, sis?” 

“Huh? Alex!” 

Kara’s shock at Alex’s presence caused the latter’s brows to be furrowed further. 

“Yeah, let’s get you back to bed,” Alex cajoled, reaching Kara in two strides and pushing her into her room. 

“What is going on with you?” 

“Lena’s just,” Kara’s mind drifted, lost in thought over the absolute enhanced vision of Lena she’d just seen. She’d always seen Lena as beautiful, gorgeous,  _ hot _ , even, but the light that rolled off Lena in curls enhanced every facet of what Kara found most beautiful in Lena. 

“What?” Alex asked, confused. 

“Huh?” 

“You just said, “Lena’s just” and trailed off into your brain.”

“A Kryptonian sunset.”  Kara’s face slowly erupted into a dreamy smile. She wanted to see Lena with this fantastical light pulsating around her again. 

“What are you talking about?” Alex was concerned her sister sustained a head injury.

“Lena,” Kara shook her head to regain focus on Alex. “Can’t you see the light around her? I mean, there’s always been some light around, making her eyes just  _ everything _ , but I thought that was just because I’m so hopelessly in love with her. And now you’re telling me you can’t see this amazing, beautiful, captivating light surrounding her—“

“Kara,” Alex grabbed her sister by the arms, shaking her slightly. 

Alex’s forehead creased so significantly Kara could almost see the synapses firing through her skull without powers. After what seemed like a thorough, yet quick internal debate, Alex’s eyes bulged in understanding.

“Kara,” she repeated softly, gripping Kara’s arms a little tighter to ground her. “You’re seeing  _ light _ around Lena?”

“Yes,” Kara answered exasperated.

“Here you go! Oh, Kara, I thought you were getting settled back into bed?” Lena had come in carrying a large, quite hot bowl of chicken noodle soup. “Come on,” Lena nudged in the direction of Kara’s bed. 

Kara nodded, following Lena with the same awestruck look on her face as before. 

“Well, get tucked in,” Lena chuckled, watching Kara plop herself unceremoniously on hthe bed. Kara shuffled the blankets obediently, making sure to leave space on the edge of the bed for Lena to sit down. 

“She’s really out of it, Alex,” Lena mused under her breath. 

“She’s something,” Alex murmured, unable to keep the grin off her face. Alex cleared her throat, “Uh, Kar, I just have to call Maggie really quick. I’ll be back.” She left with a wink, already pulling her phone out to hit the “Wife!!!” contact at the top of her favorites list. 

“Well, here you go,” Lena offered the bowl of soup without a warning of the temperature. She knew Kara could stand the heat with her Kryptonian cells. 

“Ow!” Kara cried immediately. She hastily shoved the bowl of soup on her nightstand, successfully knocking one of the empty cartons of orange juice to the floor. “That’s so hot!”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think it’d hurt you.” Lena forehead wrinkled with concern. “Are you okay, Kara?” 

Lena watched Kara patiently, seeing the bright gold spools of light dance around her best friend, who was currently blowing air on her almost burned hands.

“Yeah, I’m just sick,” Kara mumbled. Yet Lena wasn’t satisfied with this answer. Lena wasn’t sure what caused her to finally push this boundary. Maybe it was seeing Kara so out of it and in pain. Maybe it was Lena’s heart thumping almost painfully against her ribcage as she looked at her best friend, her soulmate, curled up in bed. Lena couldn’t stop herself from questioning Kara further. 

“Kara,” she began softly, reaching out to touch Kara’s hurt hand. “What happened after you left for lunch? What did you have to face?” 

“Face?” Kara started getting nervous.  _ What does she mean? Rao, why does she have to be asking me this when I’m seeing this light around her? Red Tornado must have done something to me.  _

“Please,” Lena squeezed Kara’s hand gently. “Just tell me. I could help heal you. I’ve done it before with the DEO.” 

The air between them felt thick with their worry. Both saw the light around each other pulse slowly, calmingly. 

Kara was about to come up with another set of lies, another set of misdirections, of explanations that could be plausible for where Kara was and what she was doing, but  _ damn _ was she tired of it.

“You know,” Kara confirmed almost in a sigh that was half relief, half exhaustion at her own secret-keeping. 

Lena simply nodded. 

“How long?”

“Long enough that I’ve had this conversation many times before, and in all my planning I never thought it would happen while I was trying to give you potsticker soup.”

“There’s potstickers in the soup?”

“Kara,” Lena laughed. The red-purple, orange-gold light around Lena throbbed. 

Kara smiled, glad to see she hadn’t ruined their friendship with this secret. “I’m sorry it took so long for us to have this conversation.” 

Lena squeezed Kara’s hand again. “It’s okay.” Lena watched the golden light around Kara brighten. “I really understand the reasons why, and, I won’t lie, it hurt that you were keeping something so huge from me. But…”

“But…?”

“I care about you,  _ and  _ I forgive you.”  _ I love you _ , Lena thought, wishing those words didn’t have to remain unsaid. 

“Lena,” Kara pulled both of Lena’s hands into her own. “You are such an amazing person. I feel so lucky to have you in my life.”

Lena blushed. Just as she opened her mouth, almost daring to say just how  _ much _ she cared for Kara, Alex came back into the room beaming. 

“How are things in here?” 

“Good,” Kara and Lena responded in unison. “I actually have to head out, though.”

“Are you sure?” Now it was Alex and Kara’s turn to speak in unison. 

Lena grinned at this; it always warmed her heart to see how happy Kara felt around Alex. “Yes, I should be getting back to LCorp to finish up a few things so I don’t have to work late tomorrow.”

“For movie night! Yes,” Alex exclaimed, her grin back on her face. She was attempting to waggle her eyebrows at Kara, communicating silently with her sister who was decidedly avoiding her eye. 

“Yes,” Lena confirmed with a smile. “Kara, if you’re feeling okay to, I would love if you could walk me out?”

Kara sprang out of bed so quickly, you would think she had her powers back for a millisecond. “Absolutely,” and Kara followed Lena out of the room.  

“I’m sorry I have to leave in the middle of this,” Lena gestured between them as the pair made their way to the door. 

“Me too.” Kara leaned on the doorframe and smiled at Lena like she created the heavens.  _ She is the heavens. Rao, just look at her.  _

“I want to continue talking if that’s—”

“Totally okay! Maybe you can try—”

“And duck out early from work so we have time alone before movie night?”

“Time alone sounds perfect.” Lena blushed as Kara’s elation was evident in her gaze as she watched the colorful light shake excitedly around Lena. Kara shook her head to center her thoughts. “Uh, I mean, that sounds perfect. I will see you tomorrow before movie night with my sister and her wife.”

“Yes,” Lena chuckled. 

“It’s a date!” Kara exclaimed before she could think. Lena’s heart jolted in her chest in time with the vibrant shake of gold light around Kara. “Uh, I mean, I’ll see you then—”

_ Do something!  _ Lena thought to herself, and chuckled before stepping daringly close to Kara. She closed the gap between them placing a small kiss on Kara’s warm cheek. 

“Sounds perfect,” Lena whispered almost against Kara’s skin. Lena found Kara’s hands and squeezed them gently in her own. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Lena took a step back, dropping Kara’s hands and feeling her cheeks burn; the golden light around Kara seemed to be sparkling. 

“I’m going to bring something I think could help you feel better, and don’t tell me I don’t have to. I want to.” 

“Fair enough,” Kara laughed, beaming at Lena.  _ Rao, she’s so beautiful.  _

After a few more moments of shameless eye contact, Lena left, closing the door behind her. 

Kara turned to find Alex smirking in the doorway to her bedroom. 

“We have  _ got _ to talk.”

“Kara, calm down.” 

“How can I calm down!” Kara was pacing her apartment, her sister sitting on the couch slightly amused by Kara’s actions, but also apprehensive on how best to calm her down.

“Alex, you’re telling me that the light I’m seeing around Lena is a  _ soulmate aura _ ? Why would I be seeing it now?”

“The solar flare.”

“We need a new phrase for that.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “But listen, you’re without your powers, or they are dampened in a way that makes you not enhanced in every way imaginable compared to humans. Maybe part of the soulmate aura business is that enhanced abilities keep you from seeing the aura all the time.”

“I mean, Barry did say that was the case for him and Iris.”

“Exactly!” Alex stood excitedly, “He can’t see the aura around Iris while he’s using his abilities. He sees it when he’s moving at a regular pace.”

“If that were the case for me, why wouldn’t I be able to see it when I’m just standing there with Lena?”

“Because you have your powers going all the time due to your biology. You’ve told me many times how difficult it was, and sometimes still is, to go through the world with your abilities firing constantly. There’s no off time for you.” Alex’s eyebrows knit together at this. 

“But that’s just it, Alex,” Kara flopped on the couch. “I’m Kryptonian. We didn’t have anything like this on my planet or for my people. So why would I be having it now? It doesn’t make any sense.”

“Kara,” Alex sat down and curled in the spot next to her downtrodden sister. “When you described what you were feeling today when you saw Lena, that awestruck wonder and beauty and, and just sheer lightness in your heart? That’s how I feel every single time I look at Maggie. There isn’t a day that goes by where I don’t look at her and see the brilliant, amazing love around her, the night sky right in front of my eyes around the woman I love, and feel exactly what you talked about feeling with Lena.

“Okay, so maybe on Krypton they didn’t talk about soulmates being formed the way they are on Earth. I’m sure you were all millenia ahead of us on ways to find your soulmate sooner. Us humans are just bumbling around trying to find one another.”

Kara perked up at Alex’s words, turning to her with enthusiasm. 

“We did.”

“What?” 

“We did have a smarter way to find our soulmates. Rao, I never thought of it like the way you just put it. The Marriage Matrix! We had a computing system that, according to my parents, judge if a relationship would last, if the pair was a good match. We also exchange bracelets with unique colors to the couple. That no one else can replicate. Alex,” Kara worried her lip. “Do you think that was Krypton’s way of working with soulmates?” Kara’s eyes slowly welled with tears. “Do you think this is  _ real _ .”

“Of course it’s real,” Alex assured, pulling Kara into a sideways hug with one arm. “I think you and Lena are the real deal. You are  _ totally _ her soulmate.”

Kara’s head shot up from where it was resting on Alex’s shoulder. 

“How do you know  _ that _ ?”

“The way she looks at you for one.”  Alex smirked at the blush spreading over her sister’s face. “And for two, she said she’s known you were Supergirl for a long time, right?”  Kara nodded. “She probably knows from seeing both Supergirl and Kara Danvers have her soulmate aura bouncing around them.”

“Oh, Rao.”

The next day…

**Kara:** Omg Lena is coming over in like fifteen minutes!!!! 

**Kara:** Alex!!!! 

**Kara:** Am I ready for this????

Alex pulled her phone out of her pocket, knowing the incessant texts were all from her sister.

“Little Danvers still freaking out?” Maggie asked, getting up from their couch to grab them beer.

“Yup,” Alex said without looking up from her phone.

**Alex:** Kara. You’ll be fine. You’ll be better than fine. You and Lena will have the time of your lives together tonight. Just do tell her. I believe in you.

Maggie sat back down, kissing her wife softly before handing her her beer. “Ten whole seconds without a reply. Maybe your advice did the trick this time.”

As if on cue, Alex’s phone vibrated so many times it fall right off the coffee table and onto the floor. 

“Sweet lord, what is she even saying?”

Alex picked up her phone to scroll through the constant flow of texts from a clearly panicking Kara. 

“It’s literally nothing but emojis.”

A knock at the door pulled Kara’s attention from her phone. 

Even though she knew who it would be, Kara checked through the peephole remembering she was still without powers. It was Lena, the soulmate aura matching a Kryptonian sunset shimmering around Lena nervously, yet excited. 

“Lena!” Kara beamed as she opened the door. She pulled Lena into a fast hug, barely daring to take the time to savor the moment like she normally would. “I’m so glad you’re here.” 

“Me too,” Lena’s smile warmed Kara’s heart. 

“Please, come in.”

Lena excitedly crossed into Kara’s apartment. The sunset across National City poured into the apartment, making Kara’s golden glow sparkle so intensely it almost seemed to engulf Lena in it. 

“Drink?” 

“Yeah. Just water?”

“Coming right up.” Kara bustled around the kitchen for a minute grabbing two tall glasses of water before crossing the space to meet Lena on the couch. 

“So,” Lena began, not knowing where to start the conversation.

“So,” Kara repeated. She turned to meet Lena’s gaze fully, seeing a dazzling smile. “You’ve known that I’m Supergirl for a long time now.”

“Mmhm.”

“Just how long we talking here?”

“Um,” Lena cast around half dramatically, half comically as if she were looking for her answer written on the walls on the apartment. The gold light around Kara seemed to bounce encouragingly.  _ Just tell her. _

“Real answer?”

“Real answer.” 

“I knew you, Kara, was Supergirl when you saved from the helicopter.”

Kara thought back on this moment, over two years ago when she’d first met Lena.  _ She’s known all this time? How? Alex can’t be right about this, too. _

“I’m so sorry it took so long for us to talk about it.” Kara meant it, she slipped her hand into Lena’s grasp and gripped tightly for a moment. The light around both of them pulsed, slowly swirling together. “I was so scared of losing you.”

Lena squeezed Kara’s hand back. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

They sat in this silence for a moment just taking each other in. Kara daringly started rubbing the top of Lena’s hand gently with her thumb. 

“How did you know?” 

_ Now or never.   _ Kara’s aura was wrapped around their hands in a way that made Lena’s heart sing. She took a deep breath.

“Kara, have you ever heard of soulmate aura?”

Kara could not believe her ears. She shook her head as if she needed to dislodge something blocking her hearing. 

“Heard of, of what?” Kara stammered still not trusting herself to have heard Lena right.

Lena’s face reddened.  _ This is going to be so much harder to explain if she doesn’t even know about auras.  _ “Of soulmate auras? Have you heard—”

Lena was cut off by the sudden feeling of Kara’s lips on hers. Lena almost pulled back, shocked at first but then sank into the kiss, feeling like every cell in her body was singing. Lena cupped Kara’s face, pulling her closer, knotting her fingers in Kara’s hair. Kara hummed into the contact, taking the opportunity to wrap her arms around Lena, pulling her flush against her on the couch. 

It was Kara who pulled back first, not daring to open her eyes. “Rao, I’ve been waiting to do that for so long.” 

“Just how long we talking?” Lena replied, grinning as she opened her eyes hazily. She gasped seeing an eruption of gold, bold scarlet, deep red and purple, brilliant orange, and dazzling yellow light paint and dance around them in each other’s arms. 

“Rao.” Kara whispered into Lena’s cheek, watching the light surround them. 

“Kara!” Lena exclaimed suddenly, clutching onto any inch of Kara she could reach. Kara searched for what caused Lena to panic like this and saw that she had pulled them several feet off the ground. 

“I guess my powers are back,” Kara chuckled under her breath, pulling Lena closer both to make her feel more secure and also so she could feel more of Lena. “I guess you’re the light I needed.”

Lena laughed openly at Kara’s corny joke though she would later admit it warmed her heart. 

“Oh, god, just kiss me.” 

Kara leaned in, but leaned back just before meeting Lena’s lips again. “I just need to take care of something first.”

Alex picked up her phone from the coffee table in front of her seeing a text from Kara just came in.

“Potsticker emoji! Kara told her!” 

“Hell yeah, Little Danvers!” Maggie cheered, grabbing two new beers for her and her wife knowing they weren’t going to Kara’s tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at hashtagyourshirt


End file.
